


Episode 58

by livfish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: Just a little drabble about the sweet moment between Jester and Frumpkin that made me fall in love with this ship





	Episode 58

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was originally called 57 because I'm an idiot. It's actually episode 58 at around the 3:03:14 mark.

Caleb woke before the rest of the Nein, as he always did. By his judgment the rest would be waking up soon, half an hour at the most, he thought. He rolled over in the bubble, and found himself inches away from Jester’s face. Her mouth slightly open in her sleep, deep blue lips curled into almost a smile. He could always count on her to look happy, though he wasn’t sure he believed it sometimes. He shuffled back, not wanting to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, beautiful. Caleb caught himself. No. He cannot think about her like that. He does not deserve to have such feelings. Regardless of how he felt anyway, she had a thing for Fjord, and how could he blame her. He was handsome, eloquent, good. He was. Not. 

Scheisse. He could not help but look back at her, her hair messed up and curling around her horns, jewelry still attached and getting caught in the hair. All he wanted at that moment was to hold her, to feel her warmth against him and pretend they were safe together. No. He could not. He would not let himself feel that way about her.

Frumpkin stirred at Caleb’s feet, arching his back and sauntering up to Caleb’s face. Caleb did not mean to give the command, not really, but soon enough Frumpkin lightly pounced onto Jesters stomach, making biscuits and purring loudly, the dome filled with the sound. Jester slowly stirred, her slight smile transforming into a grin as she realised what was on her.  
‘Hi’  
Caleb smiled, happy to hear the joy in her voice. He let himself feel it for only a second, before burying the feeling deep down in his stomach, guilt coming over him instead. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, listening to Jester cooing over the cat.  
‘Caleb, can I keep Frumpkin forever?’ Jester’s sweet voice asked.  
Caleb could not help but think about how innocent she sounded.  
‘Ja...what?’ Caleb answered, feigning being asleep.  
‘Yes!’  
Caleb took one last glance at her face, before the rest of the Nein woke up and he would need to push the feelings down once again.


End file.
